


Holly Jolly Christmas Ficlets

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Black Cats, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, New York Riveters, POV Outsider, Pittsburgh Penguins, Pranks and Practical Jokes, holiday ficlets, pet adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of unrelated ficlets I wrote for holiday cards this year. Primarily Sid/Geno, but some other pairings included (all chapters are marked).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sid/Geno, mistletoe kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana comes into the room to find Geno's locker full of mistletoe. It's sticking out of Geno's street shoes, and Dana wouldn't be shocked to find it stuffed in the pockets of Geno's pants. Everyone else is laughing as Geno shakes his fists exaggeratedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for three prompts I received for "Sid/Geno, mistletoe kisses." Title is from the song "Christmas Bride" by the Ray Conniff Singers.

**a sprinkle of reindeer dust and a sprig of mistletoe**

Dana finds Duper walking through CONSOL armed with a ladder and a bag full of mistletoe. The rest of the team is on the ice, and no one had blamed Duper when he walked away from the bench. His unofficial retirement has been relatively undramatic, but there are times when it's obvious that not being on the ice _hurts_. The other players and the new coaching staff have all been giving him his space when he needs it.

From the looks of things, Duper has been using this space to his advantage.

Dana eyes Duper, and Duper smiles guilelessly back.

"This is exactly what it looks like," Duper says.

Dana closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I never saw you," he says at last.

"Dana who?" Duper chirps back and sets off down the hall with a cackle.

Dana shakes his head and returns to the task of getting fresh skates for Spronger.

*

Though he's usually focused on getting everyone's equipment packed away after practice, Dana finds himself slowing his routine down, wanting to see what, exactly, Duper has been up to with his ladder and mistletoe.

He hears it before he sees it, a loud, "Fuck you, Duper!" in Geno's baritone.

Dana comes into the room to find Geno's locker full of mistletoe. It's sticking out of Geno's street shoes, and Dana wouldn't be shocked to find it stuffed in the pockets of Geno's pants. Everyone else is laughing as Geno shakes his fists exaggeratedly.

"I'm get you, Duper! You wait!" Geno shouts as Duper practically skips out of the room in glee.

*

Duper comes back after the team has left to help Dana clean the mess from Geno dumping the mistletoe out of his bags.

Dana figures that will be the end of it, but then he remembers, "Why'd you need the ladder, Pascal?"

Duper grins and says cryptically, "Just wait."

*

Dana is in the equipment room the next morning when he hears another voice — Sid, this time — cursing Duper.

"God _dammit_ , Duper!" Sid yelps as Dana comes around the corner to see what's going on. There's a piece of mistletoe dangling from the ceiling above the cabinet where Sid's peanut butter is kept.

"It's bad luck to move out from under the mistletoe without a kiss," Marc-Andre sing-songs while Duper sniggers. "Estelle told me this."

Sid turns bright red, clearly struggling to decide whether ignoring his friends or playing along would be more effective. He stands perfectly still, but there's a slightly wild look in his eyes as he wars with himself.

"I'm rescue you, Sid," Geno finally says, coming from behind Dana. He lopes up to Sid and grins down at him. "Merry Christmas," he rumbles, leaning down to plant a smacking kiss on Sid's lips. It goes a little longer than Dana would have expected, and he's pretty sure Geno slips Sid some tongue before he pulls away with a shit-eating grin while Duper and Flower hoot at them both.

If Dana didn't know any better, he'd say the pink of Sid's cheeks as Geno walks away was for an entirely new reason.


	2. Sid/Geno, pet adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't get too attached to it," Sidney warns. "We're not keeping it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the old adage, _curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back_.

Sidney doesn't notice the sound at first, not over the noise of thunder from the storm. It's Geno who pauses in the middle of their makeout session to investigate.

"Be right back," he says, leaving Sidney to think he's off to get condoms and lube.

Instead, he walks to the French doors and _opens_ them, heedless of the wind and rain.

"Hey! You're letting the rain in!"

Geno ignores him, bending over to pick something up. "Sid! Is kitten!" he exclaims, turning so Sidney can see the mangy, soggy black cat in his hands.

"We can't keep it," Sidney says immediately.

"Of course," Geno says, "we take it to shelter in morning; they take good care." He looks down at the cat in his arms. "We find you best home, kotenok." Geno starts babbling at the squirming cat in Russian, sweet things Sidney half-recognizes as the sort of things Geno murmurs at new babies.

"Don't get attached to it," Sidney warns. "We're not keeping it."

"Of course not," Geno says, coming to sit beside him. "We can still pet, make friends." He nudges Sidney with his shoulder and stroking the cat, heedless of the fact that it's practically dripping rain water. "Is good cat, you see."

Sidney reaches out a tentative hand. "We travel too much," he reminds Geno as the cat starts to purr.

"I know," says Geno.

"We can't," murmurs Sidney, scratching the cat behind its ears while it arches happily against his hand.


	3. Phil Kessel, Sid/Amanda, matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily, Phil is there to nudge them along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during [these currents pull us 'cross the border](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5333969) and will probably make the most sense if you read that first.

Phil didn't _intend_ to play matchmaker when he invited Amanda to come visit, but the thought occurs to him the first night they have dinner with Sid. Amanda and Sid would be good for each other, he thinks, if they can both get over their respective weirdness long enough to go for it.

Luckily, Phil is there to nudge them along.

He starts dragging his feet on the house-hunting, making opportunities for Sid and Amanda to spend time together, giving his sister ample time to let go of her hang-ups about _Crosby_. Phil teases her about it, pushing just enough, and finally wrapping up his house-hunting when he thinks it's time.

Sid nearly ruins all of Phil's careful plotting at the team dinner right before the pre-season, but Phil must have done better work than he realized because Amanda forgives him remarkably quickly.

Phil can't help feeling smug when Amanda finally asks for Sid's number. He only mocks her a little bit.


End file.
